Boy Scouts and Brownies
by aspirer
Summary: I was a boy scout once...and a brownie, til some brat got scared' This fic includes the whole cast, not just Angel. Read and review please!


Disclaimer: Yah, I don't own it.

AN: I have read hilarious fics about the RENT cast at school, but I've yet to find one on Angel as a boy scout…and/or brownie. I decided to add in the rest of the cast to make it easier and more fun to write. Please enjoy.

'Welcome, ya'll, to the annual Scouts America camp!' a rotund woman with a booming voice and hard face strutted across the stage clutching her clipboard and her whistle.

Mark Cohen slumped down in his seat, his wide brimmed hat sliding over his eyes and his legs dangling, too short to touch the floor. He picked moodily at the drawstring on his rucksack wishing he was at home for the summer, playing with Cindy or experimenting with his camera.

'Maybe you'll make some lovely new friends, Markie!' his mother had said in an overly happy voice as she smothered his pale, little face in crimson, lipstick-y kisses. She'd compulsively smoothed his hair and ushered him onto the bus, a huge, false smile plastered onto her face as she waved him off.

He'd sat alone for the entire trip.

Now he was here, sitting in a strange hall, his glasses giving him a headache thanks to the sunlight streaming into his face. The large lady with the loud voice was still yelling at them. Mark slumped even further down his seat, trying not to cry.

There was a loud bang from the back of the hall and the bellowing lady stopped and stared at the door which was now open. A small kid was dragging his duffel up the side of the body of chairs. He had long, shaggy hair and a defiant expression on his grumpy little face.

'You're late, Mr Davis!' the clipboard lady hollered. Mr Davis looked up at her and said nothing. Everyone's eyes were glued on him. A row of Brownie girls shimmied down their seats to make room for him. He looked at them with as much disdain one could expect from a child and obnoxiously plopped himself down in the seat next to Mark.

Mark was now thoroughly confused. The clipboard lady walked down to their seat and hissed in a stage whisper.

'See me for time out at the conclusion of this meeting, Mr Davis' the kid joined Mark in a moody slump against his chair. As the clipboard lady strode back to the stage, the Davis boy turned to Mark, seemingly determined to disobey every rule he could.

'What's your name?' he asked. Mark hurriedly pushed his hat up above his eyes and straightened his glasses.

'M-Mark. I'm Mark' he whispered back, much quieter than the other boy had spoken. The Davis kid was silent for a moment, and looked him up and down. Mark shrank back in his seat, before the kid stuck out his hand.

'I'm Roger' Mark shook his hand. Roger nodded at him, and then they both sat back and resumed their slumped positions, determined not to acknowledge the small miracle that had just occurred.

Throughout the hall, the Brownie girls were sitting up straight and tall, struggling not to burst with excitement at the prospect of a summer filled with all sorts of lovely activities. All except little Mo Johnson. She was on the floor, sliding beneath the seats to the back of the hall, stopping occasionally to tie the laces of a Brownie together. She continued her slide until she reached the very back row, where all the 'trouble' children were placed.

She shimmied up in a vacant seat. 'Hi Tommy,' she mumbled to the boy next to her. He slipped her a piece of gum in his tiny brown hand.

'Hey Mo,' he mumbled through a mouthful of gum. She turned to whisper something in his ear, chewing loudly. He smiled and nodded, before they both turned to the front and ever so gently pulled their gum out and placed it delicately on the little blond head sitting a row in front of them.

A whispered shriek followed, as Allison Grey pulled at the sticky electric blue mess. 'Jooeeeeyyyyy!!!!' she squealed at the friend sitting next to her, who immediately turned to try and pull the knot of gum out of her friend's hair, shotting a disapproving glance at Mo and Tommy who were paralysed with silent cackles of laughter. Suddenly Joanne's mouth quirked and the little African-American stifled a laugh. Mo pointed at her through her laughter, willing her to laugh with her. Joanne pressed her lips together and shook her head slightly, continuing to disentangle her friend's hair. Tommy's best friend (apart from Mo of course), Benny leaned over, his face scrunched angrily.

'Why'd ya do that, Tommy?' he looked at Allison's ruined hair and leaned further, speaking to her ' It's ok, the nurse can get it out,' he smiled kindly, and when she returned the gesture, his face flushed brilliantly. Tommy and Mo stared at each other before bursting into giggles again.

'Benny and Allison sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!' they chanted. Benny punched Tommy in the arm, which just made him chant louder, before a tall camp counsellor clapped her hands on their shoulders and told them to be quiet.

Across the room, Angel Dumott Schunard was squirming in his seat, a long black wig perched haphazardly on his head, and a skirt dangling all the way to his knees. 'Are you sure this will work?' he twirled a piece of the wig around his finger, worriedly.

Mimi Marquez, his best friend in the whole wide universe, whispered back. 'Of course! They'll think you're a girl and then you can come stay in my cabin!!' she hugged Angel's arm tightly as they sat, half-listening to the boring speech and swinging their legs under the chair. It was Angel's first camp, and he'd agreed to come as long as he could stay with Mimi. Little did they know that April Ericsson would walk in on Angel changing the next day and make a huge fuss about something very small. They also didn't know that, as a result, Angel would be moved to the boy's cabins, where, to his unexpected delight, he would make a new best friend in his bunkmate, Tommy Collins.

Whatever the events, this was going to be one outrageous summer.

AN: Just so ya'll know, I'm not saying April is a brat. I just needed another name and I hadn't used hers and wanted to put her in somewhere. Review please.


End file.
